The Accountant
by PoisonsNector
Summary: This is the story of Rebecca Morrison and Glen Jacobs and a romance that develops between employee and employer. I'm not good at writing these things please just check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any wrestlers that may be featured in the story they belong to whom every they belong to. This story it a work of my imagination and may not to suitable for all audiences.

A/N: I'm normally not into have people read my writing. With that said this is my second attempt at a Fan fiction and I hope you like it.

At the time I knew that if I didn't get away my life would be over. I don't mean that in a high school "my life is over" kind of way. I mean literality my life would have ended. He was abusive, stupid, and drunk all the time and I loved him will all of my heart. Leaving was the hardest thing I have ever done, but I did it. I dropped everything my friends, my job, my whole life just to get away from him. Marriage was supposed to last until death. Well I might as well and be dead. I changed my name moved from Oregon to just outside Knoxville Tennessee. I spent my entire life savings on a divorce and a small little two bedroom one bathroom house in the country.

As I pull my 1953 Chevy Pick-up truck down the bumpy gravel road I can't help but ponder the events that lead to me moving more than half way across the country. I got married to Eric when I was 18, pregnant, and stupid. Well here I am 8 years later childless, alone, and afraid. After I lost the baby I went back to school got a Degree in Accounting and Finance and worked my tail off for my husband. While he drank away our money and told me it was my fault. I should have left a long time ago but I was hooked. I still have the bruises from his last display of affection. It was the last straw. Emily Sanders became Rebecca Morrison and I left and headed toward what I hoped to be a brighter future.

Pulling into the drive way of my new little house I realized it's defiantly not much to look at. The dark blue paint is peeling away and I can tell that the shingles on the roof need to be replaced. Its 100% the fixer upper I was looking for. I knew that unpacking would have to wait until later maybe tomorrow. I needed to take a quick shower and change I had a job interview to go to. Before I moved I had two phone interviews but neither of those seemed to be going anywhere. With less the $100 in the bank and only a few dollars in cash I really needed this Job. If I couldn't find something soon I may end up flipping burgers and that's the last thing I want.

Pulling the one bag from my truck that I know I'll need I head into the house. The inside matches the outside but that doesn't bother me. The white walls maybe yellowing with time and the house may have a light layer of dust but it's not like I expected to entertain anyone any time soon. Finding the bathroom with ease I get ready quickly. The shower is cold and the bathroom is tiny but I don't mind. I find one of my three business outfits and dress swiftly. My long straight red hair gets tied up in a quick bun and I finish off with a light layer of makeup.

"Well Rebecca it the best you can do" I say to myself smiling in the mirror. I can notice the bags under my eyes and the look of sadness in my dark brown gaze but I hope that my potential employer won't. It was a 37 hour drive to get here and I made it with just enough time to get to this interview.

I knew very little about the man that I could be working for. My previous employer Mr. Toombs was good friends with Mr. Jacobs. He told me that Mr. Jacobs just went through a messy divorce and needed someone to put his finances in order and pay his bills because of his work he was on the road a lot. I thought the job sounded easy enough and as long as I didn't screw it up I should be hired by the end of the day.

Running back out to my truck I pull up the directions to the restaurant Mr. Jacobs wanted to meet for the interview. Slamming the truck door behind me I set off to what I hope to be the break in life I've been looking for.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She was late and not earning any points with me because of it. I take a long drink of my beer enjoying the bitter flavor. I'll give her 15 more minutes and then I'll call her and tell her not to come. That if she couldn't be on time for an interview she was not what I was looking for in an accountant. Which would be too bad, she came so highly recommended. I remember the conversation I had with Piper about her. He was so sad to hear that she was moving and could no longer handle his finances but he jumped at the opportunity to send her my direction. He told me, in only a way that he could, that I better be nice to her. That she just came out of something traumatic and needed to get away from Oregon. I could have laughed she was going through something traumatic? My marriage of 18 years just ended but I listened to him. So far I'm not to happy I did.

I noticed the door to the restaurant open and a young woman walk in. She stood about 6ft 4, athletic figure, piercing brown eyes, and hair the color of roses. She was wearing a black business suit: black jacket over a white shirt with a nice knee length black skirt and black high heels. However it was the look in her eyes that made it to where I couldn't take my eyes off her. They look gloomy, dark, depressed. I also noticed the hint of bags under her eyes. I watched as she approached the hostess and asked something in hushed tones. The hostess then motioned in my direction and I knew that this must be Miss. Morrison. She approached my table quickly and I still couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Mr. Jacobs" She paused smiling and my heart skipped a beat she had a breathtaking smile it went all the way to her eye. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I wasn't expecting traffic in the afternoon."

"Miss. Morrison" I replied curtly, motioning for her to take the seat across from me. She sat down quietly but I didn't miss the look of relief the crossed her face. Did she think that I would have yelled at her?

"Thank you for the opportunity to have this interview with you." Her smile was back in place and I realized that she wanted to get down to business. That was fine with me.

"I'm looking for someone to manage my accounts. I just got out of a marriage and I need someone to go back threw my paperwork and sort it all out. I'm talking years of paperwork. I also need someone to keep track of my debts and payment while I'm out of town. I need someone who is willing to travel and bring my documents anywhere in the world. I guess what I'm getting at is I need more than just an accountant I need an accountant/assistant." I say laying it all out on the table. I don't like to dilly dally when it comes to business but it doesn't look like I've frightened her away yet. "On the other hand the pay is good; if traveling is required I'll pay all our traveling expenses, I offer vacation and sick time and there's a health plan" I say with a little humor in my voice.

"Well you didn't list anything that I am incapable of doing. I'm a hard worker Mr. Jacobs and would like to have the opportunity to work for you." Her voice was small almost like she was not used to asking for what she wanted.

"The job is yours then." I say with a firm sake of my head. So far I like this girl. She's quiet but the look of her eyes makes me want to help her to protect her.

"You're joking right" she asks astonished. A stunned look on her face.

"No I'm a very serious man" I reply not really enjoying the fact that she didn't believe me.

"Just like that? I mean you don't know anything about me. Don't you want like a back ground check or something?" I can tell she's excited but not quite sure of herself.

"There is no need for a background check. You come highly recommended and what can I say I like your personality. I think that you'll make a good employee." She still has a stunned look on her face. "Are you hungry Miss Morrison?" I asked my deep voice resonating an air of authority. I could almost see her shiver in reaction to it. "I am and think that lunch is in order." She smiles and takes a menu from the table. It didn't really accrue to me that this was one of the fancier restaurants in Knoxville and that the prices where a bit much for normal people. I noticed her eyes cloud over for a second an emotion and I can only call worry flash across her face.

"I'm fine for now thank you. I think I'll just have a cup of coffee." Her reply is stiff to formal.

"I insist please have something to eat. I can afford quite a bit" The humor in my voice is plain as day and I can see her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"Mr. Jacobs I couldn't let you by me lunch in all good conscious. While I am a bit hungry buying lunch here would whip out half of what I currently have in my bank account and I …." She stops herself a look of horror crosses her face. "What I mean to say is" she stops herself again. "I just well due to recent events in my life and the move to town, I just don't have the finances to eat at someplace so nice." She almost hangs her head in shame. I don't blame her though I should have thought and picked a different place for our meeting. I remember now that Piper told me she was using pretty much all she had to move here.

"Miss. Morrison I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Why don't you allow me to buy you lunch and we will simply call it s business expense didn't I tell you that you get a fund for those?" I ask trying to make her feel comfortable. "Plus how can I get to know you if you don't stay?" She looks up at me and she's smiling again.

"I would very much like to get to know you as well" She replies sheepishly.

"Good then lets order"

We sit here for the next hour talking and eating. Enjoying each other's company, I didn't expect to feel drawn to this young woman but I am. Her smile is infectious, her laugh musical, and her eyes scream out to me that this is the most fun she has had in years. We agree that she will start work on Monday so she can have a few says to settle in. I give her the address to my house where most of her work will happen and my phone number incase anything comes up. After paying the check I bid her Farwell. We walk to the door together and split ways.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you Lovely Chemistry and Lily for your wonderful reviews. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last.

It was quiet out here in the country, peaceful. I could hear the wind whistling threw the trees that surrounded my little house, the small scratching sounds or squirrels or something skittering across the roof, even the woo woo of a barn owl somewhere close by. It was unnerving for someone like me. I'm used to the sounds of traffic and trains big city noises.

My cell phone began to vibrate sending a subtle buzzing around my room. Don't people know that I have to start work in the morning? Its 3 AM and I should be sleeping. I grab my phone RESTRICTED NUMBER flashes across the screen. I decided to answer it who knows it could be important.

"Hello?" my voice is rough with sleep.

"Emily" my heart stops and I have to muffle the gasp that almost leaves my mouth. "Emily Sanders?" Eric's voice is full of emotion. After a moment I formulate a response.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number" I try to keep my voice even but it trembles slightly.

"Emily" he replies back to me in a sing song voice. "I know it's you love there is no point in denying it. No point at all"

"Eric your drunk again" I know that I can't fool him we spent to long together he would know my voice anywhere just like I know his.

"Oh Emily I've finally found you. Do you know how hard it was to find you? I've been so worried about you. Why did you leave me?" I could hear the slur to his words and I know that he's drunk. "And why move to Tennessee?" My heart almost stops. No one knows I'm in Tennessee except my old employer and a few close friends but there's no way they would have told Eric where I fled to.

"Eric you need to leave me alone. I told you I never wanted to see you again. I told you it was over and I mean it." My voice escapes in a rush.

"Let me in Sunshine" he asks pleasantly.

"What did you just say?" I ask in horror.

"I said let me in…..I'm at your front door. Your new house needs some work but we can make it nice. Just a new coat of blue paint and some new roofing" My stomach falls and I feel like I'm going to be sick. There's no way he could have chosen those exact details unless he was really here at my house. "Please Sunshine I just want to be a family again. I'll never hit you, or hurt you and I've given up drinking. I'll love you for the rest of my life. Until death do us part baby. We said those words to each other and I don't want to let you go." I sat there frozen to my bed scared out of my mind.

"Eric you need to leave. I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near me. It's over. It's been over. I left you back in OREGON." I can't control myself I start to get angry and on the other end of the phone so dose he. I hang up but I can hear him pounding on my front door. I can't believe it he is actually here.

I don't know what to do. I'm so scared. I get up and walk quickly to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. The pounding at my front door continues and then I hear a crash. I think he just broke a window and that means he's inside my home. I do the only thing I can think of dialing Mr. Jacobs's number as fast as I can I wait for him to pick up. After about the 5th ring I hear a click.

"Hello" His voice is deep and gravelly.

"Mr. Jacobs" I almost sob into the phone. As Eric yells in the back ground because he is unable to fine me.

"Miss Morrison?" he pauses as if gathering his thoughts "Rebecca what is it….what's wrong?" I can sense the urgency in his voice no doubt he can hear all the yelling in the back ground. I had forgotten that we exchanges first names and he asked me to call him by it.

"My EX I don't know how but he found me. He's here in my house and he's mad. Glenn he was talking about all this, until death do us part, and I think he's drunk. I think he may want to kill me. It wouldn't be the first time he's tried" I barely manager to get that all out before there's pounding on the bathroom door. "Glenn he's found me PLEASE HELP"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rebecca?" There was no response "Rebecca?" I almost yelled into the phone. On the other end I heard what could only be the sounds of a struggle and a muffled scream. Rushing from my house I call 911 and tell them what's going on and then I hop in my truck and gun it. Rebecca only lives 5 miles from me. I'm not sure how that happened but it sure is convenient in this case.

It takes me all of 15 minutes to find her home. She's even more out in the sticks then I am. I get to her house before the police do. The only car there is an old beat up Chevy truck; doing a quick sweep around the front of her house I notice that the front window is broken there's glass everywhere. I walk up to the front door and notice indents the size of fists in the hard wood. I try the door but it's locked. Well if there was one advantage to being a man my size it's that doors like these don't stand a chance against me. Taking a step back and focusing for a second I channel my rage. The good gives away freely at the lock as my boot connects with the wood.

"Rebecca" I call into the deathly quiet of the house. My heart sinks as I hear a moaning noise coming from somewhere down the hall. Running in the direction of the moans I round a corner and see her. She's curled up into a little ball her arms wrapped around her head. I can hear her faintly moaning out in pain. I approach her slowly.

"Rebecca it's me Glenn. I'm here to help you." She's not moving nor does she have any reaction to my words. "The Police are on their way just hang in there." I crouch down beside her afraid to scare her. That's when I realize that she may be unconscious. I than notice that she's in a red and black nightgown and it's not covering much, it looks to be torn away in places. Her arms and legs are covered in cuts and bumps and what looks to be the beginning of dark bruises. I also notice what look to be faded bruises on her back. I am pulled from my inspection by noises by the front door.

"This is the Police" a female voice calls from the front door.

"She's back here" I call franticly. "You may want to call an ambulance she's rather beat up." Two figures in uniform round the corner.

"Sir please back away from her" the First figure asks.

"My name is Glenn Jacobs I'll called the police after a frantic call from Miss Morrison" my voice sounds more confident then I feel. In all reality I feel like someone has torn my guts out and are force feeding them to me. Looking down at her battered body I can't help but feel my eyes becoming teary.

"I'm Officer McNeilson and this is Officer Goodritch we are here to help but can you please exit the premises with Officer Goodritch and answer some questions? The ambulance is on its way." The female officer then rushes into a flood of movement as the other officer leads me out the front door.

"Did you say you're Glenn Jacobs? As in like Kane right? From the WWE?" I notice now how young the second officer is. He can't be more then 21 or 22.

"Yeah that's me." I try to put a smile on my face for this person who seems to be a fan but I can't. All I can do is think about Rebecca in there looking like death warmed over.

"That's so cool" the officer draws me from my dark thoughts and for the next 20 minutes I answer the kids questions. How do I know Miss. Morrison? When I got there what did the scene look like? Was the front door locked or unlocked? Did I break the window? The questions went on and on as I did the best to answer them. The adrenaline that had been keeping me going slowly starts to leave my system. The ambulance finally arrives and after a few more minutes the load Rebecca into it.

"Did you want to ride to the Hospital with us Mr. Jacobs?" One of the paramedics asks me.

"No I'll take my truck Thanks" I reply. "Which hospital?"

"Fort Sanders Regional Medical Center it's the closest one" The paramedic responds heading to the ambulance.

"Thank you" I call after him. "Am I Free to go? I ask officer McNeilson when she exits the house"

"Yes but I'm sure we will be in contact. One last question though. Do you know of anyone that would want to do this to Miss. Morrison?" Her tone is soft but I can hear the tension in it.

"Miss. Morrison just moved here a few days ago. As far as I understand it was to get away from something. I think that person may have fallowed her here. She said something about her EX over the phone when she called me. But I don't know his name or anything" the loathing in my voice is evident. If I ever get my hands on him I don't think I would be able to stop. I like to keep my emotions separate from who I play on TV but if I ever find the person who did this to Rebecca, Kane WILL come out to play.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Agony, pain, and the blissful blackness of unconsciousness have been my close friends for the last few years. Shifting my body slightly sends a shooting twinge threw my chest. This marks the 6th time that I've woken up to the sterile feeling of a hospital room. I attempt to open my eyes a little only to discover that one is swollen shut and the other is very blurry.

"She's awake" I hear a rough voice calling from the left side of the bed. I can tell that someone is there but I have no idea who it is. "Rebecca can you hear me?" the voice is softer now. I feel the bed slightly shift as a face comes into view and the blurriness leaves my vision.

"Glenn?" I croak out. My throat shoots daggers of pain down threw my chest and I grimace in pain.

"Don't try to speak Rebecca. Just rest I'm sure someone will be right in" I notice the concerned look in his eyes and am taken aback slightly. "She's awake" Glenn calls out again towards the door and my head throbs. I then notice someone by the end of my bed staring down at me. Like Glenn he's a giant of a man; all muscle and height.

"Glenn?" I ask again staring at the figure at the end of my bed a worried look in my eye. I nod my head in his direction as another dagger of pain shoots threw me.

"Don't worry Rebecca that's just Mark he's a friend of mine that has been sitting with you when I had to be away." A look of confusion crosses my face. How long have I been out? As if reading my mind Glenn frowns. "You've been unconscious for three days Rebecca"

THREE DAYS? I want to scream at the top of my lungs but I hold back. Eric has never done so much damage that I've been out for more than a few hours maybe a day at the most. When Eric's name pops in my head I tremble in fear. He was here somewhere here in Knoxville and he wanted me dead. Would I never get away from him?

"Rebecca you don't have to answer me now but who's Emily Sanders?" Glenn asks in a small voice. I close my eyes as tears start to form in my eyes. "Rest now Rebecca we will talk about it later" Glenn's voice is calm and it sooths me back into a state of unconsciousness.

I wake us sometime later to voices talking in the room. There both deep and I know that one is Glenn's but the other is someone I don't know maybe Mark the other guy in the room when I woke up? There's no way of knowing how long I was out for this time.

"The Bastard broke two of her ribs, gave her a concussion, and strangled her unconscious. Not to mention kicked the shit out of her. She has a split lip, a black eye and the doctor says it look like pieces of glass where used like a knife to cut her open. She has 76 stitches and for some reason the word Sunshine is carved across her stomach. I'm telling you Mark who ever her EX is he's one sick son of a Bitch." Glenn's voice is thick with emotion and I'm not sure why.

"Glenn it's awfully nice of you to be here for this young woman but you don't owe anything to her you know that right?" Marks voice is firm and he has a slight southern drawl.

"You don't understand Mark. Piper told me some of what this young woman went through. I had no idea she changed her name to get away from something back in Oregon but Piper did tell me she went through hell. I hired her on Monday to be my personal Accountant/ Assistant but as we sat there talking for an hour I felt like we could become good friends, now this happened. Plus she aint got no one else. I'm the only person she knows in Knoxville so far and no one can seem to contact her family." Glenn's voice is strained and I feel the feeling in it.

"I don't have any family left" my voice is soft and it doesn't hurt as much to talk as before. It's quiet for a few moments.

"She's awake again Glenn" it's Mark that breaks the silence. I open my eyes and I notice that I am now able to open them both at least partly. Both men are standing at the foot of my bed facing me.

"Rebecca what do you mean you don't have any family left?" Glenn asks kindly. Tears start to form in my eyes and my throat becomes thick with emotion.

"My parent died when I was 16. I lived with my Grandfather until I married Eric. About six years ago my Grandfather passed too. I don't have anyone I consider family left so there's no one to call. I used to have Eric but since he was always the one to put me in places like this he never really cared until her sobered up." I hold back the tears long enough to finish my statement and then the sobbing starts. Big full body sobs that make my entire being scream out in pain. I feel the bed compress next to me and someone strokes the top of my head softly.

"It's going to be ok Rebecca. You'll be ok." Glenn's voice is soft again I can hear a tenderness to it I don't expect.


	3. Chapter 3

We've been having the same argument for the last five days. Even though Rebecca was terrified of going back home she would not take my offer of staying in one of my many guest rooms. With my divorce final and my ex wife gone my house had become a quiet shell of the home it once was. Plus it's not like I wouldn't mind the company. I still had another two weeks off of work and I was driving myself crazy.

"Glenn I couldn't possible accept your hospitality. I wouldn't want to impose. I'll just go home." Her voice is soft like silk and I can't help the small tremble that runs down my spine. I've only known this woman for 9 days but somewhere down in my cold heart I find it melting for her.

"Rebecca you wouldn't be a bother to me at all. My house is large. There are at least 4 empty bedrooms to choose from. Plus I still have two weeks of vacation to waste and it would be nice with some company. I'm not asking you to move in or anything."I stop to chuckle for a moment. "It would just be nice to help take care of you. Also I can't allow you to go back to your home with your EX still out there somewhere. So the choice is yours either you come stay at my place or I'm making myself welcome in yours." I try to keep my voice as light as possible but I'm sure she can hear the strain in it. I'm tired of having the same conversation every day.

"Glenn their letting me out of the hospital tomorrow morning I feel much better than I did a few days ago. You don't have to take care of me." The look in her eyes makes me realize that she's just not used to having someone want to take care of her. God she's so stubborn, but so beautiful I have to stop myself from voicing my opinions out loud.

"How about I don't give you a choice in the matter? Either tomorrow we go back to your place or I take you to mine. Right now you're not in the shape to fight me on this" I smile at the look on her face. She will find out soon enough when I want something I get it. I'm just as stubborn as she is I'm sure.

"Fine…Tomorrow take me home to get some clothes and then you can take me to your house. It's not like mine is really fit for company right now." I can hear the defeat in her voice but she smiles at me, a small weak smile that tugs at my heart.

"Oh by the way I had your window replaced a few days ago. I hope you don't mind." I've been dreading telling her this. I don't want her to think that I'm trying to buy her friendship or anything.

"Glenn" she all most whines. "You really didn't have to do that. I would have gotten it fixed eventually. Plus you have already done so much for me. We barely even know each other but you haven't left my side for more than a few hours at a time. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay your kindness" I can nearly feel the emotion in her voice as I see the slight shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Rebecca you have nothing to repay. Truly it's been my pleasure to get to know you these last few days. We have sat up talking about our wants, our needs, and dreams for the future. I feel as if I know you better then I knew my wife." I chuckle she does not even realize that she has worked her way under my skin and into my heart. I truly want nothing more than to protect her. Which is strange for me, my divorce is only a few months old, but I can feel myself caring about this girl more than I should.

"Your wife" she almost gasps in response. The look in her eyes tells me that she was not expecting to hear I had a wife. I can almost see the disappointment in her dark brown gaze. "I didn't realize that you where married. What does your wife think about me staying at your house?"

"Well she doesn't really get a say these days" I pause for a moment and Rebecca lifts her eyebrows in surprise. "My ex-wife and I have been divorced for a while now. She has no say in my life any longer." I hear her let out a breath that she had been holding as she grabs her ribs in a grimace. She giggles softly to herself and I would give almost anything to know what just passed through her mind.

"Glenn" she looks over fondly at me. "I'd like to be friends if that's ok" She asks almost sheepishly.

"Silly girl" I pause for a moment. I watch her face draw into a scowl. "We all ready are friends. In fact I can dare to say you know more about me then most of the people I call friends. Well with the exception of Mark."

"He scares me and looks extremely familiar" There's a look of deep concentration on her face and I have to stop myself from laughing at the way her eyebrows scrunch up. Her beautiful face marred by dark purple and brown bruise.

"Well he should. I mean he is a TV superstar. We work together." I take a breath and realize her look gets even more confused. "I should ask how did you meet Piper?"

"You mean Mr. Toombs my old employer?" I nod my head at her slowly. "I met him threw Portland Wrestling. I was a huge fan" this time it her that takes a pause. A look of understanding flashing across her face. "Oh my gods MARK is the UNDERTAKER" her voice raises three octaves as her makes it to the end of her sentence. I nod my head. Then she starts to stare at me. Like it's the last time she is ever going to see me and she has to memorize my face and body. I can feel myself start to flush under her steady gaze.

"What?" I ask her defensively.

"Well if Mark is the Undertaker then who do you play?" This time I can't suppress the laugh that escapes my throat at the look of confusion on her face. It doesn't surprise me though without the mask on I look like your average 7 foot tall monster with long brown hair. But after a few more moments of me snickering I see understanding cross her face again. "Kane" she asks almost fearfully. All I can do is nod my head in response.

I expect to see a look of fear in her eyes but am caught off guard when instead there is a look of admiration. Her face softens and I can almost catch a sparkle of mischief in her dark brown orbs. I move to the side of her bed after standing for the whole conversation and sit down in a very uncomfortable chair.

"I used to love the WWF" She hides a wicked smile by covering her mouth but I can see it in her eyes. "I started really watching on October 5, 1997. You see there was this new wrestler debuting that I really wanted to see" My breathing catches in my throat. As I think back to that night. The night of my debut as Kane. "I guess I was your biggest fan there for a while Mr. Jacobs" she laughs softly and I notice her wrap her arm around her middle again.

"Is that so Miss. Morrison? Well I'm glad to know that you where a fan of Kane" I smile at her.

"I stopped watching sometime back in 2003 though." She stops to yawn loudly covering her mouth sleepily. "Eric didn't want me to watch it. He couldn't stand the show that had burned him so badly." This catches my attention. Was this Eric someone I knew, A wrestler that I may have fought against? I know that I will have to save these questions for a different time. "Glenn I'm kind of tired now. I think I'll go to sleep" She smiles up at me half awake.

"Good night Rebecca I'll see you in the morning." With that I tuck her into bed and move to leave the room but her hand shoots out to stop me. Grabbing onto my hand and holding it firmly.

"Thank you for everything" She says bringing my hand down to her lips and placing a small kiss on my knuckles. I'm speechless for a moment as I feel her hand loosen and her breathing begin to even out into the rhythm of sleep.

"Silly Girl" I say to the quiet room as I slowly slip out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Glenn's house is huge I didn't expect it to be quite this big. Six bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, a family room, a living room, two studies, a library, a bonus room filled with games and a gym including a wrestling ring. I had to keep my mouth from hanging open. This made my house look like a shack.

"Fallow me this way and I'll take you to your room" Glenn smiles at me and I can't help but smile in return. He's wearing black jeans that hug his body and a form fitting red t-shirt his brown locks tied back at the nape of his neck. I have to keep myself from drooling. Fallowing him down the hall all I can do is stare at his firm backside naughty thoughts running through my mind. I don't even notice when Glenn stops walking and glances back in my direction. "Like what you see?" he asks a large grin on his face. I can feel my cheeks becoming red as I snap my attention back to his face.

"Maybe I do" I respond hotly. "Then again maybe I don't" I smile wickedly at him. I take my bag from his hand and head into the room we are standing in front of. A giant four post bed greats me. It's covered in a plush dark red bed spread that almost matches the color of my hair. The whole room is done in dark woods, there's a shaggy red rug on the floor and I notice a large flat screen TV hanging on one wall. I drop my bag just inside the room. "It's beautiful" I turn back to Glenn a huge smile on my face and before I really know what I'm doing I throw myself into his arms.

He has a startled look on his face but his arms gently encircle my waist. There's a sharp pain that shoots threw my ribs from the ones that are broken and I have to hold back a grimace from my face. I'm sure he can see the pain in my eyes but he holds me gently to him. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster as a warmness spreads threw me. There's a tender look in his eyes and I can't help the way it makes my heart feel.

"Glenn you can let me go now." I smile up at him. He lets me go and takes a step back as if to examine me.

"I'll leave you alone for a while to get settled. I was thinking pizza for lunch and maybe watch some movies or something for the evening." He smiles at me hopefully and I nod in response. He walks down the hall and I take in my new surroundings. It's beautiful here it really is. I can't help but think that this so beats going home to my cold empty house, with its barren walls, boxes to be unpacked and bad memories.

I don't spend long in the room which has been lent to me. I head down to the gym interested more in the ring then in the equipment spread threw out the room. I step up to the side of the ring wondering what I'm donning before I climb up and threw the top and middle rope. Standing in the middle of the ring, it's much more bouncy then I expected.

"You look good up there." A deep voice with a slight southern drawl draws my attention. "I'm Mark by the way" He says as he walks out from the shadows behind the ring. I get down and out of the ring and stand toe to toe with him. He only has about 4 inches on me and I think he expects me to cower back in fear.

"You're the Undertaker" I state dryly not allowing myself to become intimidated. He smiles at me taking a step back.

"That I am, little girl, that I am" I can hear the humor in his voice. I can't remember the last time I was called little girl. I smile at him.

"If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here? Mr. Taker sir" I state the last part a little sarcastically.

"Well I was visiting Glenn before your unfortunate accident. He lets me stay at the guest house from time to time when I need to get away from my wife." He chuckles lightly at his statement but I don't miss the hurt look in his eyes. "I was coming down for a work out but I don't want to bother you"

"No bother Mark. I was just leaving. I'm sure I'll see you around. Nice meeting you." I say almost over my shoulder as I walk out of the gym.

"You too" I hear him call out and I smile to myself.


End file.
